Kim So Hyun
Perfil * Nombre: 김소현 / Kim So Hyun *'Profesión:' Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yongin, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'''Agencia: Sidus HQ *'Familia:' Madre y hermano menor. Dramas *Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) * Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *Love Again (jTBC, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince(SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Reset'' tema para Reset (2014) *''First Love'' tema para The Suspicious Housekeeper (2013) Programas TV *Incheon Sky Festival 2014 (2014) como MC *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015) como MC *KBS 25th Korea PD Awards (KBS,2013) *2012 MBC Drama Awards (MBC, 2012) *Melon Music Awards (2012) *Mujakjeong Family (MBC Every1, 2012) Películas *Princess Deokhye (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Killer Toon (2013) *I Am a King (2012) *Sin Of A Family (2011) *Spy Papa (2011) *Man Of Vendetta (2010) * Silenced (2011) Temas para Películas *''Water is Wide'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Violet Fragrance'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Daddy and Me'' tema para Spy Papa (2011) *''Family Picture'' tema para Sin Of A Family (2011) Musicales *'2009:' Jewel in the Palace Anuncios *'2015-2016:' SOUP *'2015-2016:' Peripera *'2015-2016:' Domino Pizza (junto a Kim Woo Bin) *'2015:' Elite Uniforms (junto a BTOB, Shin Ae Ra) *'2015:' Collect Inspiration by Anniel & Springa *'2015:' Hazzys (junto a Sungjae) *'2015:' Post Honey Oz Cereal *'2015:' Pocari Sweat *'2015:' Samsung Laptop *'2015:' Skechers *'2014-2015:' Elite Uniforms (junto a WINNER) *'2014-2015:' UNIONBAY (junto a Lee Hyun Woo y Park Seo Joon) *'2014: '''Typhoon noodle (junto a Doo Joon de Beast *'2013-2014:' Jill Stuart Accessory *'2013:' U+LTE *'2013:' Get it Beauty Self *'2013:' tn *'2013:' Cosmetics Company TV * '''2012:' Elite Uniforms (junto a INFINITE) *'2012:' Nintendo 3DS (junto a Kim Yoo Jung) *'2010:' Downy *'2005:' Cookie *Gas Safety Corporation. *Water Corporation. Videos Musicales *Boyfriend - I Yah (2013) *Hi.ni - Legend of Tears (2012) *TOUCH - Let's Walk Together (2012) Reconocimientos * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Nueva Actriz (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los internautas (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Yook Sung Jae (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Estrella de 2015 (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en Drama Corto por Different Cries * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Show! Music Core) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Nueva Estrella por The Suspicious Housekeeper *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun y Missing You *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Especial Actor Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun, Rooftop Prince y Ma Boy Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Hoeryong Elementary School **Towol Elementary School **Munjung Middle School *Comenzó su carrera como actriz infantil cuando tenía siete años de edad, e inicialmente saltó a la fama en el 2012 por su papel de joven villana a ser reina en el drama de época The Moon That Embraces the Sun, y una niña que cae en tragedia en el melodrama del 2013 Missing You. *Estuvo en un grupo de niñas a los 8 años, llamado '4Angels'. *So Hyun sólo tiene a su mamá y a su hermano menor; su padre murió cuando su hermano era aún un bebé. Por esto ella está muy orgullosa de su madre que los ha sacado adelante sola. *El día 22 de Febrero de 2016, se reportó que la jóven actriz sufrió una lesión grave en su pierna mientras se encontraba grabando un comercial para la marca Thailand's Phuket, el resultado médico fue un esguince en su pierna, lo que la obligó a cancelar toda su agenda por dos semanas, debido a que no puede caminar, la cancelación también incluye las promociones para su película Pure Love. Enlaces *Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * Official Page * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim So Hyun.jpg Kim So Hyun2.jpg Kim So Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun4.jpg Kim_So_Hyun5.jpg Kim So Hyun6.jpg Kim So Hyun7.jpg Kim So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:Nacidos en 1999